


i wrote these because i hate myself apparently

by panconfresas



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconfresas/pseuds/panconfresas
Summary: brainy and clark try and do some ~steamy~ stuff in the bedroom. the results will disappoint you.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. part 1 because i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CycloneRachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/gifts).



He  _ fainted _ .

He  _ actually fainted. _

Brainy grabs a pillow and screams obscenities into it, glad that the bedroom’s walls were thick enough for nobody to hear him.

He  _ fainted. _ How could this happen? How could he let that happen?

He and Clark had planned a special dinner-date, with Clark having done the cooking, of course; something he called a “New York” steak, along with a bottle of wine. They had finished off their dinner and continued the bottle of wine into Clark’s movie night in his bedroom, where their kisses had become longer and hungrier.

And, finally, after they’d finished their film, they’d sobered up (thankfully, Brainy’s body is still stronger than an average human’s), and the two were on Clark’s bed, still kissing, holding each other…

And then, Clark had suddenly dared to slip a single finger underneath Brainy’s button-up shirt.

Brainy jolted slightly at the sudden warmth on his lower back and let out the smallest squeaks. Clark let out a little laugh, as Brainy looked up at him. “Brainy?”

“I-I am fine…” Brainy looks into Clark’s eyes, and notices how darkened his expression became. Not in the sense that he was upset; it seemed more like he was desiring something, as if he was hungry…

Brainy swallowed. “Clark? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clark says, his voice breathy. “I just… You look so handsome tonight.”

Brainy blushes and smiles, and again, they pull together for a kiss.

Except now, Clark’s pushing him down gently, so that Brainy is underneath him. Brainy doesn’t fight this; it just feels so good. And then, Clark’s hands massage his back lightly, before they start exploring more of his body, starting at his lower back, and finally, resting on Brainy’s butt.

Brainy gives another jolt, though this time, there’s an additional feeling, on his crotch, that makes him blush. “Mmm…”

Clark pulls away, suddenly, and Brainy can tell, he felt it too. He takes a few deep breaths after their intense kissing. “Querl, you’re so handsome…”

He strokes his cheek, gentle as a feather, and Brainy lets out a little sigh, as he gets that certain feeling again, under his belt. He blushed suddenly; could Clark see it through his pants...?

Meanwhile, Clark can tell what Brainy’s feeling right now. His eyes are slightly glazed over, his lips looking so soft and kissable, his chest rising and falling a little faster now… and his pants are beginning to look tight.

He can tell, Brainy wants to do it, too.

Clark smiles down at him. “I’m gonna freshen up in the bathroom, I have some, uh, protection ready, okay?”

Brainy nods, still a bit stunned. As Clark walks off, Brainy now fully processes what just happened.

He and Clark are about to have sex.

At first, he’s  _ elated _ , and then, it actually hits him.

He and Clark are  _ about to have sex. _

Brainy instantly breaks out in a cold sweat. Clark really wants to have sex with him. Why? Was he oblivious to the fact that his new human body was out of shape? That his muscular frame had disappeared after weeks of working exclusively in his lab? How he’d been eating a lot of junk food lately, after the insistence of the other Legionnaires to try new foods? What was he going to do? What would Clark say once he saw his body? How he couldn’t measure up to him? What would Clark think when he realized that Brainy wasn’t worthy of him…?

For a split second, he imagines it. Clark, as beautiful and perfect as an ancient Greek statue, looking on in disgust at his scrawny, short boyfriend with messy hair and scarred skin…

And then, just as Clark exits the bathroom, he faints.

* * *

“He’ll be fine. It looks like he passed out from stress, is all.”

Clark sighs. “Yeah, I know, he’s been so busy, cooped up in his lab, and then we had that dinner… maybe I should’ve postponed it and let Brainy rest tonight.”

Imra pats his shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself; besides, it’s not really the first time this has happened, and definitely not the last. Brainy will be fine after some bedrest and healthy food. He’s awake right now, but maybe we should let him be alone for a while. We can visit him around lunchtime, okay?”

“Okay.” He tries to glance at Brainy, but he’s still laying down in his bed, a cold cloth over his forehead. “Get some rest, Brainy, okay? I love you.”

Brainy smiles back faintly. “I love you too.”

Clark closes the door.

Instantly, Brainy swings his legs out of bed, and goes over to the full-size mirror hung up on his closet door.

He doesn’t know what Clark would qualify as “handsome”, but would Brainy fit that mold? He considers his hair; longer now, almost reaching his shoulders, and pale blond. Clark likes to play with it; that must be a good sign, right?

His body isn’t so impressive, is it? The other Legionnaires tend to exercise on the regular and have higher muscle percentage than the average person. Brainy notes with a grimace that his months in his lab have ensured that he’s nowhere near their level. And that’s not even mentioning his frequent lab accidents that have given him burn scars and cuts throughout his body…

And now he’s here, screaming into a pillow in frustration. When he finally pulls away, he sighs. Why did he have to almost go through with it, that very night?

He just hopes Clark doesn’t resent him after that…


	2. part 2 because i hate myself

He was ready, this time.

He’d taken the past week to mentally prepare himself for the event. He also improved his diet and self-care for a while now, after so many weeks of neglecting his health. He felt proud of himself, and had taken the day to groom his hair, after leaving it alone for the most part. And most importantly, he came to realize that Clark wouldn’t care about his imperfections. He loved him, and that was what was important.

So that night, with confidence, he knocked on Clark’s door.

“Brainy?” Clark smiled. “Come on in. What are you doing here so late?”

Brainy stepped in, and sat on Clark’s bed. “I came here to finish what we started last month.”

“What are…?  _ Oh _ .” Clark blushed. “You mean… the night you-“

“Fainted, yes,” Brainy finishes, blushing at that memory. “But, I promise, I am ready now. I-I want our relationship to grow, and I am ready. Clark… I want to have sex with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Are  _ you _ ready?”

“Yeah.”

Soon enough, the two are laying down on the bed together, cuddling and kissing and feeling each other’s bodies pressed against each other. This time, Brainy takes the lead. As he kisses Clark, he reaches down below his belt, and begins to palm at his crotch.

Clark bucks his hips at the touch and moans. He starts feeling warm, as Brainy continues, and wonders how long Brainy plans on keeping this up.

Brainy keeps palming at him as they kiss, and only relents when Clark starts to shudder. Clark lets out a whine, and Brainy laughs. “I believe we may begin, now?”

Clark nods. But he stops Brainy before he can remove his shirt. “Wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

Clark smiles, nervously. “I… I wanted to undress you.”

Brainy seems surprised at that, but soon smiles, and lays back. “Well, I will allow it.”

Clark’s hands fumble as he reaches for Brainy’s shirt. Brainy just looked so beautiful and delicate, laying down on his bed, just waiting for him. Slowly, he pulls Brainy’s shirt off, and takes a few seconds to admire the view. Gently, he kisses Brainy’s stomach, and leaves a trail of kisses up his abdomen until he reaches his neck.

“I love you,” Clark says gently into his ear.

Brainy squirms a bit as Clark’s lips tickled his ear. “I love you, too.”

As Clark kisses his lips again, he slips Brainy’s pants off, then, gently, slips his underwear off too. Blushing, he finally leans back, so that he can see all of his boyfriend.

He’s so delicate-looking; Brainy’s lean, yet a little muscular, and, surprisingly, very hairless ( _ I wonder if Brainy shaved for this? _ ). Clark’s mouth waters, wondering what he should put in his mouth first.

Brainy notices the hungry look in Clark’s eyes, and playfully poses, his arms raised, one leg crossed gently over the other. “Enjoying the view?”

Clark’s too busy staring at him to really understand the question. “Uh, yeah, um… yeah.”

He crawls over his boyfriend, wondering where to kiss him first. He settles for his hips, and finally starts to kiss him, and soon he hears Brainy moaning above him. He loves to hear those moans; more importantly, he loves to see Brainy on his bed, bare-skinned and just looking so  _ ready _ for him. He puts his hands on Brainy’s waist; he’s so warm to touch, and Clark can actually smell how aroused he was.

Without even thinking, Clark bites into his hipbone.

Brainy blushes and moans at the sudden bite, his legs twitching a bit in surprise. He looked at Clark; the gesture was very strange, but he actually really liked it. He smiled up at him, hoping for more.

Clark pulls back again to get another good look at his boyfriend, below him. He could see the bite mark clearly, though Brainy didn’t seem to mind. But it did bring something else to his mind.

Brainy’s skin was so fragile; he’d hardly even bit down that hard, but nonetheless the bitemark was easily visible on his green skin. Clark was always careful to be soft and gentle around Brainy, but with just a whiff of his arousal, Clark lost control.

His hands suddenly turned clammy. Oh God, Brainy’s human body is so  _ delicate _ . He knows that, one wrong move, and he might end up breaking Brainy’s bones. He looks down at his hands, wondering if he could keep control during sex. He takes another look at his boyfriend.

So soft, and delicate, and fragile on the bed. He looks so small on his large bed, and so  _ vulnerable _ . 

“Are you ready?” Brainy gives him a lustful gaze, as he sits up, pressing his bare chest against Clark’s fully-clothed chest, his arms wrapping around him as he kisses his neck.

Brainy feels so small against his wide chest.

That’s the last thing Clark thinks about before he passes out.

\--

Brainy was so horribly embarrassed and terrified at the same time.

He’d panicked at the sight of his boyfriend, falling from his bed and laying unconscious on the ground, that he didn’t even put his clothes on the right way. He ended up calling Lightning Lad to help him drag Clark’s body to the infirmary. Lightning Lad had a knowing smirk on his face, when he noticed that Brainy’s shirt looked crumpled, his pants not even buttoned, shoes and socks off, and, if he’s not mistaken, not wearing any underwear.

“So, that bad, huh?” he joked.

“Shut up,” Brainy barked back, struggling under Clark’s weight. Clark can hardly hear what they’re saying; he’s still awake, but having a hard time focusing on anything. His head is spinning, and all he can focus on is putting one foot in front of the other.

Brainy is focused mainly on getting him to the infirmary, worry still clouding his mind… but a part of him couldn’t help but be annoyed at Clark.

So much for keeping his sex life private.

\--

“Here, drink this.”

Clark shakily takes the ice-cold water. “Thanks, Brainy.”

“You’re welcome.”

The room has an awkward feeling to it.

“Um, we never actually…. Did anything, did we?”

“We were just about to.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Um, so, uh… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Brainy pulls his shirt up with one hand, and pulls down his waistband with the other. Clark flinches at the bitemark at his hip, which is now blue and purple against his skin. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to bruise me, but, um… It actually felt good at the time.” He blushes as he adjusts his clothes.

Clark remembered, vaguely, being led to the infirmary. “Um, so, uh… does anyone know? What we were doing, I mean?”

At that, Brainy’s expression turned irate. “Well, see for yourself.”

He handed his tablet to Clark, where he could see a group chat that seemed to involve every legionnaire… and his face turned bright red at the messages.

_ Lmao finally _

_ @bouncy you owe me 20 credits _

_ I thought I heard moaning from clark’s room last night >.> _

_ I think they’re cute together!! _

_ Mustve been pretty bad if he fainted _

_ Or pretty good 0-0 _

_ Lol who do you think topped _

_ Im amazed clark didn’t tear him in half _

_ @brainy was it like the simulations predicted? ;) _

_ Clark must be SUPER good in bed, ba dum tsh _

_ Lmao brainy did you nut and bolt? _

_ Is clarks ass as good as it looks, or was it all just padding _

_ It’s a SUPER nice butt _

_ Rip brainy’s ass _

Clark handed him back the tablet. He didn’t want to read the rest. “Oh, my  _ God _ .”

Brainy sighed. “Yes, I know. It seems now everyone knows that we were… well, you know.”

Clark sighed. “Brainy, I’m so sorry. I just, I was scared.”

Brainy sat down beside him. “Scared? Of what?”

“Of losing control,” Clark explained. “And hurting you. The  _ last _ thing I wanna do is hurt you.”

Brainy sighed. “Clark, I knew the risks involved, when I decided to sleep with you. I trust you, more than anyone. And I trust you to be gentle with me. I love you.”

Clark smiles. “I love you too.” He sits up. “I think I wanna go rest in my room, for now.”

Brainy nods. “I will help you get there.”

And the day would’ve ended just fine. But they opened the door to leave the infirmary.

And waiting there, are Lightning Lad and Phantom Girl.

They’re standing there, grinning wildly, both of them holding up a square cake, with elegant white and blue frosting.

And on the icing, they’ve written, in elegant cursive: “CONGRATS ON THE SEX.”


End file.
